ststem_lords_of_stellariafandomcom-20200215-history
Thaan Hegemony
The "Thaan Hegemony" is an galactic empire, with a queen as the head, which is called Mother Queen. The main part of the population in the hegemony is composed by Thaan. In fact, it is an insect state. This state has been founded in the year 150 b.CT. The Thaan Hegemony has founded the Thaan Hegemonic Dominion in the year 11 b.CT. The nation is made up of 3560 clusters. wich are located on the planet Thaan-Thaar. Each cluster has its own cluster queen. Tanvidria one of the largest clusters is populated by nearly 3,500 million Thaan, it is also the capital of the hegemony and the place where the mother queen has her seat. Government It's a big Hive Mind, where the Mother Queen is ruler of the whole Hegemony. All cluster queens are linked by the swarm spirit. But they all have an individual-will, together they form the Super-Hive. Democracy In almost all cases, decisions are taken democratically, and each new Mother Queen is democratically elected for life by the Super-Hive. Only the queens have a real free will. They are the only ones who can make decisions at their own discretion. But before a queen makes a final decision, she consults with the leader caste of her cluster. Exo-Colonies The "Exo-colonies" are colonies founded on alien worlds. Where usually only 3 to 7 clsuter are established. This means that the genetic diversity is not so much guaranteed, and sometimes alpha males have to travel a long distance with spaceships through space before they can mate. Civics The Hive Mind cares little for material comforts, this makes the state Ascetic. The Hive Mind's cognitive processes exist partially in subspace, reducing the impact of time and space on the actuation of its drones, this makes the state Subspace Ephapse, and brings a higher naval capacity. Forgotten History The first Thaan Nation in the Galaxy, founded 150 b.CT. Great Discover * 50-10-30 b.CT. Artifacts recovered on Jor Mon Dir I from ancient alien civillization with Science-ship "TH Nid-Elu", by the scientists "Im-Po". They called them selves "The first League". The first material trace of intelligent alien life on a foreign world has been discovered in two month later by the "TH Nid-Elu" in the same system Jor Mon Dir on planet four, named Vi Pellor. First Contact 51-01-06 b.CT has been detected the presence of pre-space alien civillization on Vi Pellor in the Jor Mon Dir star system. Atmospheric contaminations and light pollution was visible from orbit. They appear to have mastered air travel, and factories are mass-producing goods in theris cities. Battlethralls General Uk-Tudor was of the opinion that the Yl'Khahan should be technologically enlightened in favor of the Than Hegemony in order to integrate them as a vasal state. Their nature is the war, so they could serve the hegemony as warriors. Core Systems Officially recognized systems by Concord Charta according to regulation 08. * 49 b.CT Jor Mon Dir - Claimed ( Yl'Khahan ) memebrs of Thaan Hegemonic Dominion - * 105 a.CT Dultauri - Claimed * 107 a.CT Escolla - Claimed * 109 a.CT Rana - Claimed * 110 a.CT xxx - Claimed * 210 a.CT xxx - Claimed * 305 a.CT xxx - Claimed * 305 a.CT xxx - Claimed * 306 a.CT xxx - Claimed * 308 a.CT xxx - Claimed The Neighbourhood A lot of new nations and species have been encountered from 49 b.CT till 210 a.CT. Eastern Clans 25-09-09 b.CT encountered the Laterian Warrior Clans. Alien Technocracy 17-05-07 b.CT. we have found another species near them we did make contact with Oxan Technocracy. Friendly Neighbours 210-05-05 a.CT encounter with Madorian Republic. Their homeworld Kazzar was almost finished and faced an environmental collapse when the Thaan Hegemony emerged and saved them from sinking. In the following years, a real friendship has developed, out of gratitude the Madorians have submitted to the Thaan Hegemony. They joined in the year 862 a.CT the Thaan Hegemonic Dominion. The Star Church 211-06-09 a.CT The Thaan Hegemony has been contacted, by the Aquarian Star Church. The relations were always cooled, but both states respected their mutual borders. Concord Time in the year 1221 a.CT, adopted the Thaan Hegemony the Galactic Calendar, introducing the Galactic Date. This should prepare the Thaan population to join the galactic community. Because the then queen Zar'Kul worked on an association agreement for the next years. Joining the Concord On 1250-02-15 a.CT was the Thaan Hegemony finally associated with the Galactic Concord. Modern History 2201-01-06 a.CT New Qeen has been elected.Category:Nations